Once More
by Pedellea
Summary: Delia falls into grave danger. How will it effect Andy and Ephram?
1. Chapter One

**TITLE**: Once More (1/6)   
**AUTHOR**: Pedellea   
**E-MAIL**: pedellea@hotmail.com   
**DATE**: July 28, 2003   
**RATING**: PG   
**SUMMARY**: Delia falls into grave danger. How will it effect Andy and Ephram?   
**SPOILERS**: none   
**DISCLAIMER**: Everwood belongs to Greg Berlanti, Mickey Liddell, Everwood Utah, Inc., Berlanti Liddell Productions, and Warner Bros. Television. Thanks for creating the show!   
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: After months of work, it's finally ready to be published - my first long(er) Everwood fic! Notice the winter setting... obviously started in the winter months. Takes place sometime before "Home." It was a challenge and always a delight to tackle the father-son relationship between Andy and Ephram. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this piece. Feedback always welcome! 

* * *

**ONCE MORE (1/6)**   
By Pedellea 

Ephram Brown was whistling a happy tune as he laced up a pair of shoes. He was definitely in a good mood. Things had finally started to sort themselves out in his life, namely, the awkwardness between him and Amy. He had just gotten off the phone with her, and with the Harts out of town with some family business, the two friends decided to go skating. 

Delia appeared in the doorway, arms crossed. Ephram looked up at her as he packed his skates. 

"What?"   
"You forgot again, didn't you?" 

Ephram rummaged through his brain for what he was forgetting. He hated disappointing his little sister. 

"Movie day." 

He winced in guilt, remembering his promise to her. 

"I'm sooo sorry, Delia. I totally forgot."   
"It's okay. I'll just watch it with dad." 

The hurt and disappointment was evident in her voice. After all, this was the third time he had blown her off for his friends. 

"Tell you what. I'll ask Amy over and me can watch the movie together. How about that?"   
"She's not gonna wanna watch Free Willy with me."   
"Sure she will."   
"It's okay, Ephram. You know she won't. We'll watch it again some other day." 

Ephram berated himself for having forgotten about spending time with Delia. He usually never forgot - that, he left up to his dad. But lately he had been distracted. He had to make up for it somehow. 

"Why don't you come skating with me? I know you liked it when mom used to take you."   
"Amy won't want me to skate with you guys..."   
"It'll be fine. She won't mind. Besides, I want you there." 

Delia stared at him for a little bit. 

"What do you say?"   
"I don't even know where my skates are."   
"We'll find them. Or I'll call Amy to see if she has an old pair."   
"You sure you want me there?" 

Ephram nodded with a smile. Anything to mend the broken promises he made to his little sister. 

"Okay."   
"Alright. Let's see about those skates, shall we?" 

Delia nodded and they left Ephram's room in search of the missing skates. 

* * *

More to come... feedback is much appreciated! Please submit a review or send me an e-mail at pedellea@hotmail.com. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter Two

**TITLE**: Once More (2/6)   
**AUTHOR**: Pedellea   
**E-MAIL**: pedellea@hotmail.com   
**DATE**: July 28, 2003   
**RATING**: PG   
**SUMMARY**: Delia falls into grave danger. How will it effect Andy and Ephram?   
**SPOILERS**: none   
**DISCLAIMER**: Everwood belongs to Greg Berlanti, Mickey Liddell, Everwood Utah, Inc., Berlanti Liddell Productions, and Warner Bros. Television. Thanks for creating the show!   
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: After months of work, it's finally ready to be published - my first long(er) Everwood fic! Notice the winter setting... obviously started in the winter months. Takes place sometime before "Home." It was a challenge and always a delight to tackle the father-son relationship between Andy and Ephram. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this piece. Feedback always welcome! 

* * *

**ONCE MORE (2/6)**   
By Pedellea 

"Thanks for letting her tag along," Ephram told Amy on the ice as they watched Delia lace up her skates.   
"Not a problem. I hope the lake isn't too bumpy for her."   
"She'll be fine. Unlike me, she actually knows how to skate. Pretty good at it, even."   
"Good. So I won't have to have two Browns hanging on my arm."   
"I don't hang on your arm."   
"When you don't, you just walk on the ice like an old man."   
"It's slippery!"   
"It's skating! You're supposed to glide."   
"I glide..." 

Ephram promptly fell on his rear when he slid one foot in front of him. Amy laughed, and extended her arms to pull him back on his feet. 

"Your 'glide' needs some work."   
"Tell me about it." 

They watched as Delia glided over to them, ever gracefully. 

"You're a natural," Amy smiled.   
"Thanks. My mom taught me how." 

Amy gave a quick glance to Ephram, knowing that the topic of his mom was a sensitive issue for him. He only smiled at his sister, as if remembering happier times past. 

"Did your mom take you guys skating a lot?"   
"Not me. I was always slaving away at my piano. She took Delia quite a bit. I was never the ice skater type, you know?"   
"It's never too late to learn. Especially if you're living here in this town. I heard it snows a lot."   
"You know, if you never told me, I wouldn't have known." 

Amy laughed. 

"C'mon. Do you want to learn or not?"   
"Coming, master." 

Amy smiled and glided along the ice, and Ephram stumbled behind her. After a series of spectacular falls on his part, he shook his head and staggered back to the bench on solid ground, snow covered and defeated. 

"That's it. I'm officially declaring myself a hopeless cause for skating."   
"Giving up so easily?"   
"It's hard not to when you've just broken the record for the most frequent falls on your butt while ice skating. You know, I think I spent more time on the ground than being upright in that half hour."   
"Well, I guess we can't be good at everything."   
"Yeah, thanks for the moral support." 

Just as Ephram finished pulling off his skates, there was a movement on the ice followed by a chilling scream that pierced the air. 

"DELIA!!!" 

Like a scene from the horror movie, Ephram watched as his little sister fell through the ice into the frigid waters below. He ran onto the ice with his socked feet, stumbling several times and finally falling onto his stomach where he slid towards the small hole where his sister had fallen. His heart leapt out of his chest when her head disappeared, and he plunged his hands into the water in hopes of grabbing a hold of Delia. Ignoring the pain that coursed up his hands, he pulled at the fabric that he felt between his fingers. Delia's toque came off into his hands. 

"Don't you DARE do this to me!" 

Ephram threw aside the toque as Delia's head bobbed up above the water. She began sinking again as he screamed her name, trying desperately to grab a hold of her. He finally caught hold of more cloth, and began hoisting it up. It was slipping from his hands. 

"Amy, help me..." 

Amy slipped her cell phone into her pocket with which she had dialed 911 and grabbed at the fabric that emerged from the water with all her might. Her head soon appeared, and Ephram put his arms under her shoulders and pulled her out. Delia's lips were bluish-purple, and she was motionless. 

"Oh God, Delia. Stay with me!" 

Ephram laid Delia out on the ice and began performing CPR on his sister as Amy got on the phone with the emergency operator with what had happened. His hands shook from pain and fear as he carried out the procedure. He breathed a small sigh of relief as Delia coughed up the water in her lungs. 

"Hey you... you'll be alright." 

She blinked several times up at her brother before closing her eyes again. As Ephram picked up his little sister and stumbled back onto land, Amy listened to instructions of what to do before the ambulance arrived and relayed the message to Ephram. 

"Take her jacket off."   
"What?"   
"It's making her cold 'cause it's wet. You need to take it off." 

After laying Delia carefully on the bench, Ephram fumbled with the zipper on his sister's jacket. Amy took her jacket off as he tried clumsily to take off Delia's jacket. 

"Here, let me help you." 

As Amy took over Ephram's job, he held his sister's hand. The sound of sirens was getting louder. 

"You hang in there, Delia. You're not allowed to leave me alone here, you hear me?" 

Ephram half expected her to get up and end this horrible nightmare, half expected her to remain motionless. He continued staring at her face as he heard the shouts of approaching paramedics. In an eternal blur, his sister was given emergency treatment and loaded up onto a gurney. 

"Ephram, let's go." 

Amy tugged him gently on the arm as they loaded Delia onto the ambulance. He faintly heard Amy asking if they could ride with Delia, and with the okay, followed the paramedics onto the ambulance. His eyes never left sight of his sister as they rushed to the hospital. 

* * *

Ooh the suspense! Anyway, please submit a review or send me an e-mail at pedellea@hotmail.com. Thanks! 


	3. Chapter Three

**TITLE**: Once More (3/6)   
**AUTHOR**: Pedellea   
**E-MAIL**: pedellea@hotmail.com   
**DATE**: July 28, 2003   
**RATING**: PG   
**SUMMARY**: Delia falls into grave danger. How will it effect Andy and Ephram?   
**SPOILERS**: none   
**DISCLAIMER**: Everwood belongs to Greg Berlanti, Mickey Liddell, Everwood Utah, Inc., Berlanti Liddell Productions, and Warner Bros. Television. Thanks for creating the show!   
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: After months of work, it's finally ready to be published - my first long(er) Everwood fic! Notice the winter setting... obviously started in the winter months. Takes place sometime before "Home." It was a challenge and always a delight to tackle the father-son relationship between Andy and Ephram. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this piece. Feedback always welcome! 

* * *

**ONCE MORE (3/6)**   
By Pedellea 

Andy bolted straight from his car into the emergency room front desk. He knew nothing more than that his daughter had been taken to the hospital, and that Ephram had been with her. The uncertainty nearly ripped his heart in two. He tried to remain as composed as a distraught father could as he tried to find his daughter, but his voice was laced with anxiety and fear. 

"Excuse me, my daughter, Delia Brown, was brought in here. Do you know where she is?"   
"She's in room 6. The doctors are working on her right now." 

Being a frequent visitor of the hospital, he turned his heel and dashed off to room 6, his heart feeling heavy and pounding hard. He could not lose his daughter. Not now. 

As he turned the corner, he saw his son draped with a blanket around his shoulders, staring emotionlessly into the room. Amy was standing beside him, a blanket around her shoulders as well. 

"Ephram!" 

He continued staring, unable to respond. Amy cast him a nervous and troubled look, also speechless. He made his way into the trauma room swiftly, glancing at his son briefly and brushing past him as he pushed the door open. Ephram was deathly pale, but he had a bigger worry in mind. 

"I'm Dr.Brown, Delia's father. What's her condition?," he announced.   
"Your daughter's suffering from severe hypothermia."   
"Do you know what happened?"   
"She fell into a river." 

Andy's heart skipped a beat. He feared the worst, but theoretics never predicted reality correctly. In his medical career, he encountered several hypothermic cases. He also lost every one of the patients. He might well lose his only daughter too. The thought paralyzed him. 

"Dr.Brown, why don't you wait outside in the waiting room? I'll notify you of the progress." 

He snapped out of his reverie. 

"No, I'm going to stay. Is she stabilized?"   
"We have a weak but steady pulse. We're transferring her to a warm water bath." 

Andy nodded, and watched as the doctors and nurses gentle placed Delia into the large tub. She looked so pale, and so small. He went beside her, and stroked her forehead. 

"Daddy's right here, sweetheart." 

He looked at Delia's face - noticing every feature she inherited from Julia. One part of him was glad that his daughter was unconscious, but the other part screamed for her to wake up to reassure him that she was very much still with him. He quickly glanced out the window. Amy now had an arm around Ephram's shoulder, and his face remained devoid of emotion. Andy turned his focus back on Delia. 

"What's her core temperature?"   
"It's at 89.3 right now." 

Eighty-nine. Nine away from 98. 

"C'mon Delia. You can do it," Andy muttered uselessly. 

There was really nothing else to do but wait. He longed to take his daughter out of the god forsaken tub, wrap her in a warm blanket and tuck her into her own bed at home, away from all the sterile and cold atmosphere of the hospital. That, however, was not an option, so he continued stroking his daughter's forehead, hoping that nothing was damaged internally. 

After an eternity, Andy brought his head up to the window again. His son was no longer there. A pang of panic hit his heart, but his rational side calmed him down. Ephram wouldn't have gone very far. After all, his little sister was in the hospital. Andy would find him later, but right now, Delia needed him even more. 

* * *

Hope you've been enjoying this so far. Please submit a review or send me an e-mail at pedellea@hotmail.com and let me know what you think about it so far. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter Four

**TITLE**: Once More (4/6)   
**AUTHOR**: Pedellea   
**E-MAIL**: pedellea@hotmail.com   
**DATE**: July 28, 2003   
**RATING**: PG   
**SUMMARY**: Delia falls into grave danger. How will it effect Andy and Ephram?   
**SPOILERS**: none   
**DISCLAIMER**: Everwood belongs to Greg Berlanti, Mickey Liddell, Everwood Utah, Inc., Berlanti Liddell Productions, and Warner Bros. Television. Thanks for creating the show!   
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: After months of work, it's finally ready to be published - my first long(er) Everwood fic! Notice the winter setting... obviously started in the winter months. Takes place sometime before "Home." It was a challenge and always a delight to tackle the father-son relationship between Andy and Ephram. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this piece. Feedback always welcome! 

* * *

**ONCE MORE (4/6)**   
By Pedellea 

Ephram's heart had melted. 

A numb feeling washed over him as he had watched the paramedics load his sister up into the ambulance, and feeling remained as he sat watching the paramedics restart Delia's heart, as they brought her into the ER, and now as the doctors and nurses worked on her. 

He had disintegrated on the inside, but he could not bring himself to react externally. So he stood there like a log, outside the trauma room, staring blankly at the scene unfolding in front of him. He was faintly aware that his dad had called his name, and watched, almost uncomprehendingly, as his father tried to find out what had happened. 

It was when they had placed Delia into the tub that he began to crack. A small sigh of desperation escaped from his lips, drawing the immediate attention of Amy who had been beside him through the entire ordeal. 

"Ephram?," she ventured cautiously, looking very concerned at her friend. 

When he didn't respond, she placed an arm around his shoulders in comfort. As they watched Andy stroked Delia's forehead, Ephram turned suddenly from the view of his sister and backed up against a wall, sliding down along it. 

"Ephram?" 

Amy kneeled beside her friend, peering into his face, very concerned. Tears flowed freely down his face. 

"Amy... I can't lose her. I can't..." 

The desperations in his near whisper voice was unmistakable. Her heart broke as she watched Ephram sob quietly. He didn't deserve to lose another member of his family. It was, after all, partly her fault that they had been skating in the first place. She reached out to take his hand, but he flinched and pulled it away. Amy winced when she saw his hands. They were swollen, red, and blotchy, a telltale sign of severe frostbite. 

"Ephram, you need to get your hands looked at."   
"Should've been me."   
"Ephram... don't say that."   
"It should've..."   
"Ephram..." 

Amy didn't know what else to say. 'It'll be alright'? She didn't know for sure. What if Delia doesn't make it...? She shook away the thought and refocused on the immediate. Ephram needed to be looked after. 

"Ephram, the doctors are doing the best they can, and your dad's in there. Why don't you let a doctor look at your hands in the mean time?" 

Ephram almost wanted to laugh amidst the tears. What was the point of getting his hands looked at if he didn't even want to live? Besides, the throbbing pain of his hands somewhat atoned for what he had caused his sister to suffer. He wanted it. 

"Ephram?" 

He let out a cautious sigh, then looked up at her, wiping the tears away with his sleeve. Her eyes searched his face for an answer to her simple question. Finally, he nodded. For her sake. The look of relief washed over Amy's face. 

"C'mon." 

He was glad that she helped him up. He would've probably sat there for a long time if she didn't. He didn't look into the trauma room as Amy led him away. He couldn't. 

Ephram knew he'll have to deal with whatever consequence that was to come, but for now, he'll let Amy take care of him. 

* * *

A few more to go! Please submit a review or send me an e-mail at pedellea@hotmail.com. Thanks! 


	5. Chapter Five

**TITLE**: Once More (5/6)   
**AUTHOR**: Pedellea   
**E-MAIL**: pedellea@hotmail.com   
**DATE**: July 28, 2003   
**RATING**: PG   
**SUMMARY**: Delia falls into grave danger. How will it effect Andy and Ephram?   
**SPOILERS**: none   
**DISCLAIMER**: Everwood belongs to Greg Berlanti, Mickey Liddell, Everwood Utah, Inc., Berlanti Liddell Productions, and Warner Bros. Television. Thanks for creating the show!   
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: After months of work, it's finally ready to be published - my first long(er) Everwood fic! Notice the winter setting... obviously started in the winter months. Takes place sometime before "Home." It was a challenge and always a delight to tackle the father-son relationship between Andy and Ephram. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this piece. Feedback always welcome! 

* * *

**ONCE MORE (5/6)**   
By Pedellea 

It had been a long and weary day, but Andy thanked God that Delia had finally stabilized. She was still in critical condition and hadn't woken up yet, and he wanted badly to stay by her side, but he had a son to find. 

He probably would not have been able to tear himself away from his daughter if Edna hadn't come to take his post. With a gentle kiss on Delia's forehead and a heavy sigh, he thanked Edna again and went out of the room. 

It didn't take long for Andy to find Eprham. He was sitting in the waiting room with a blank expression on his face, Amy still by his side. She saw Andy first and patted Ephram on the arm. He looked up almost without recognition of his father, but it was quickly replaced with a look of panic. 

"Is Delia...?," his voice cracked.   
"No! Oh god, no, Ephram, she's... not." 

His shoulders relaxed and he sighed, dropping his head in a sign of shame. Andy's hear broke seeing his son like this. Julia's death had already taken a huge toll on him. Ephram didn't need to wallow in more guilt. He sat down beside his son. 

Although Amy wanted to stay beside her friend, she thought it best to leave father and son alone. She excused herself from the waiting room. Ephram watched with slight panic as Amy disappeared around the corner. His eyes then met briefly with his father's, and he quickly averted them again. Andy didn't really know where to start, so he just blurted out what was on top of his head. 

"It's not your fault, Ephram."   
"Like hell it isn't." 

Andy was slightly taken aback by his snappy and harsh response. Obviously his son had mulled over this for a while. He decided to change the subject. 

"How are you hands?"   
"Does it matter?" 

Andy sighed. In any situation, Ephram was able to come back with a swift response. He knew, however, that his son was trying hard to hide his vulnerability and hurt. 

"It matters to me, Ephram. You're my son."   
"I don't need you to doctor me."   
"Ephram..." 

More than ever, Andy wished Julia were here. She would be able to breakthrough to their oldest child and comfort him. He hated the fact that he had been a lousy parent, especially to Ephram. But all the wishing in the world could do nothing now. Thinking of nothing more to say, Andy placed a hand on his son's shoulder. To his surprise, Ephram looked up at him. His weary eyes were wet with unshed tears. 

"Should've been me."   
"Don't say that, Ephram. It's not your fault."   
"Dad, I was the one who dragged her out skating. Why didn't I fall through the ice?"   
"It's not your fault."   
"God, why do you keep saying that?"   
"Because it's not, Ephram. I'm not blaming you. You're only blaming yourself." 

Ephram quieted down, and the tears were flowing down freely. 

"But why wasn't it me? Delia doesn't deserve this. Why wasn't it me?" 

Andy drew his son into his arms and hushed him as he continued his desperate cries. For his son's sake and for his own, he offered up a silent prayer to God for Delia to pull through and wake up soon. 

* * *

Thanks for keeping up so far... there's one more chapter to go! I would appreciate it if you can submit a review or send me an e-mail at pedellea@hotmail.com and let me know your thoughts about this piece. Thanks! 


	6. Chapter Six

**TITLE**: Once More (6/6)   
**AUTHOR**: Pedellea   
**E-MAIL**: pedellea@hotmail.com   
**DATE**: July 28, 2003   
**RATING**: PG   
**SUMMARY**: Delia falls into grave danger. How will it effect Andy and Ephram?   
**SPOILERS**: none   
**DISCLAIMER**: Everwood belongs to Greg Berlanti, Mickey Liddell, Everwood Utah, Inc., Berlanti Liddell Productions, and Warner Bros. Television. Thanks for creating the show!   
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: After months of work, it's finally ready to be published - my first long(er) Everwood fic! Notice the winter setting... obviously started in the winter months. Takes place sometime before "Home." It was a challenge and always a delight to tackle the father-son relationship between Andy and Ephram. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this piece. Feedback always welcome! 

* * *

**ONCE MORE (6/6)**   
By Pedellea 

It was two in the morning, but no sleep came to Andy. Not that he wanted sleep anyway. He and Ephram were now in Delia's hospital room keeping vigil. Ephram had dozed off on a chair beside the bed, while Andy watched his children from his chair on the other side of the bed as they slept. 

Harold came by to take his daughter home a few hours ago, while Edna left a little past twelve. Nina, Irv, and even Delia's teacher came by the hospital to see how the little girl was doing. Word travels fast in a small town like Everwood. However, Andy was grateful to everyone for having been there for him and his son, but there was really nothing anyone can do but watch and wait and hope for the best. 

Andy's eyes rested on Delia's sleeping form, and seeing past the myriad of tubes that protruded from her body, he couldn't help but think how his little girl was growing more and more beautiful, more and more like his beloved Julia. 

Julia. Why couldn't she be here when he needed her the most? She had always been his strength, and everyday, he regrets not having told her. Andy sighed. He had so many regrets, so many unfulfilled dreams, so many flaws, all of which would disappear in a second if Julia would only come back. 

His depressed thoughts vanished in an instant when Delia began to stir. 

"Delia?" 

Hearing his sister's name being called, Ephram woke up and sat up in his chair, leaning close to Delia's bed. He looked at his father. 

"What is it?"   
"I think she's waking up." 

Just as the words escaped from Andy's mouth, Delia blinked open. 

"Delia, honey? It's daddy." 

Her eyes were a little out of focus, the dreams and images of the unconscious world slowly fading away from memory. When she finally recognized her father, her eyes registered recognition. Soon after, Ephram's face swam into her vision. 

"Delia..." 

Ephram could say no more, but gave his little sister a big, relieved smile. 

The next few minutes brought a flurry of activity around Delia's bed. To Ephram, it seemed like all the doctors and nurses of the small hospital flooded into the room, crowding him from seeing his little sister. It didn't matter though, as long as they were taking good care of her and making her better. 

Andy wanted to jump in and help the medical staff as they took various measurements and drew various samples from his daughter. He thought better though and stayed out. He didn't hesitate to ask about the readings though - after all, he is a doctor, and this is his child that they were dealing with. He knew when Delia recognized him that there was no severe brain damage to contend with, but finding a more objective medical standpoint comforted him further. 

Soon enough, father, son and daughter were left alone again, though Delia drifted back to sleep. Ephram broke the silence. 

"So, how is she?"   
"As good as she can be."   
"What does that mean?"   
"Well, there's a long road of recovery ahead."   
"Is she out of danger?"   
"Yeah, she is." 

Ephram sighed. The two lapsed into a lengthy silence before Ephram spoke up again. 

"Maybe it's me."   
"What's that?"   
"Mom died when she was coming to my recital. Delia's here because she was skating with me. I seem to be the bringer of grim things to this family."   
"Ephram, none of this is your fault."   
"Yeah, well, from the way things are turning out, I seem to be the person to blame." 

Andy looked at his son with a sigh. He bore too much on his shoulders. 

"Well, sometimes we just don't understand why things have turned out the way they have. I know I don't go to church regularly, but I do believe there's someone up there orchestrating all this."   
"Why would anybody want to put Delia through hell?"   
"Maybe God just wanted to show us a miracle through a tragic event."   
"Well, why would God want to put this particular family through all that we've been through? I've had enough." 

As Ephram dropped his eyes to the ground, Andy mulled over his words. 

"Maybe He thinks we're strong enough to handle it."   
"I don't know about that."   
"You are. You're the stronger one of the two of us."   
"Not this time."   
"Well, then you've got me to lean on this time." 

Father and son lapsed into another period of silence, each reflecting over their words and over the events that had transpired. The next moment Andy looked up again, he was sure Ephram had fallen asleep. 

"Dad?" 

It was as if Ephram knew he was being watched. 

"Thought you were sleeping."   
"No, thinking."   
"About what?" 

It was a stupid request, and as his life would prove, one that could hardly be secure. But he had to say it. He opened his eyes and sighed. 

"Don't... leave. Okay?"   
"Only if you promise the same." 

Ephram looked over at his father for a while, then finally nodded. 

"Good. 'Cause I don't think I could lose you either." 

Ephram nodded again in silent agreement. Weight suddenly crept up to his eyes, and he blinked tiredly. 

"Get some sleep, Ephram. I'll wake you if anything happens."   
"'Kay." 

Andy got up and stretched, then went over to the small closet to get a blanket for his exhausted son. He draped the cover over Ephram gently, tucking it securely behind his shoulders. That was about the only fatherly thing he learned to do well. Ephram muttered a soft thank you, and Andy stroked his face softly in response. 

"Dad?"   
"Yeah?"   
"Love you." 

It had been a long time since he had heard that from Ephram, and there was no better time to hear the phrase. 

"Love you too." 

Andy sighed deeply - a mixture of relief, comfort, and hope. 

Everything was looking up already. 

**THE END**

* * *

That's it. I hope you enjoyed this piece. Please send feedback and let me know what you think. So go on, review or e-mail me at pedellea@hotmail.com. Thanks a bunch for reading! 


End file.
